Coby Ruskin
Coby Ruskin (October 15, 1911 - March 3, 1987) directed eighteen episodes of The Andy Griffith Show and 92 episodes of Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. He also directed episodes of "The Bob Newhart Show", "The Dick Van Dyke Show", "Julia", "The Bill Cosby Show", "The Doris Day Show", "Love, American Style", "Here's Lucy" and "Sanford and Son". The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Directed by Coby Ruskin 'Season 4-' *Aunt Bee the Crusader *Barney's Sidecar *The Shoplifters *The Fun Girls *The Return of Malcolm Merriweather *The Rumor *Barney and Thelma Lou - Phfftt *Back to Nature 'Season 5-' *Barney's Uniform *Opie's Fortune *TV or Not TV *Guest in the House *The Case of the Punch in the Nose *Opie's Newspaper *The Luck of Newton Monroe *Opie Flunks Arithmetic *Opie and the Carnival *Banjo-Playing Deputy Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. Episodes Directed by Coby Ruskin 'Season 1-' *Guest in the Barracks *Private Ralph Skunk *Captain Ironpants *Gomer Learns a Bully *Pay Day *Gomer and the Dragon Lady *Survival of the Fattest *A Date for the Colonel's Daughter *The Case of the Marine Bandit *Sergeant of the Week *Grandpa Pyle's Good Luck Charm *Dance, Marine, Dance *Sergeant Carter's Farewell to His Troops *The Feuding Pyles *Love Letters to the Sarge *Sergeant Carter Gets a Dear John Letter *Daughter of the Sarge *Officer Candidate Gomer Pyle *Gomer Makes the Honor Guard *Gomer the M.P. 'Season 2-' *Third Finger, Left Loaf *The Blind Date *Home on the Range * Gomer Untrains a Dog *Supply Sergeants Never Die *Gomer Minds His Sergeant's Car * Gomer the Peace Maker * Gomer Pyle, POW *Sergeant Carter Dates a Pyle * Little Girl Blue * A Star Is Born * Gomer and the Phone Company *Duke Slater, Night Club Comic * Vacation in Las Vegas * Opie Joins the Marines * A Date with Miss Camp Henderson 'Season 3-' *Lies, Lies, Lies *Crazy Legs Gomer *Gomer the Carrier * Caution: Low Overhead * Show Me the Way to Go Home * How to Succeed in Farming without Really Trying * Gomer and the Little Men from Outer Space *The Borrowed Car * Gomer Pyle, Super Chef * Marry Me, Marry Me * Cold Nose, Warm Heart *Follow that Car * It Takes Two to Tangle * Whither the Weather *Love's Old Sweet Song *Gomer the Recruiter *The Secret Life of Gomer Pyle *Go Blow Your Horn *You Bet Your Won Ton *Sue the Pants Off 'Em *Gomer the Card Shark *To Re-enlist or Not to Re-enlist * Lou Ann Poovie Sings Again * Gomer the Welsh Rarebit Fiend * Sing a Song of Papa * Where There's a Will * Lost, the Colonel's Daughter *The Crow Ganef *One of Our Shells Is Missing *Lou Ann Poovie Sings No More 'Season 4-' *A Visit from Aunt Bee *The Recruiting Poster *Corporal Carol *A Leader of Men * Gomer the Beautiful Dreamer * The Great Talent Hunt * Gomer Says "Hey" to the President * And a Child Shall Lead Them * The Show Must Go On * The Better Man * Gomer Goes Home * A Dog Is a Dog * Luv Finds Gomer Pyle * Gomer and the Queen of Burlesque * The Carriage Waits * Sergeant Iago * Goodbye, Dolly * The Price of Tomatoes * Chef for a Day *Gomer and the Night Club Comic *Love and Goulash *And Baby Makes Three *Friendly Freddy the Gentleman's Tailor 'Season 5-' *A Little Chicken Soup Wouldn't Hurt * The Wild Bull Returns *513 Hit and Write Ruskin, Coby